


Buried

by Midnightcat1



Category: UTAU
Genre: Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A sick Teto tries to convince a sad Momo to smile.





	Buried

I don't own UTAU characters.

 

Worry filled Momo's eyes after she viewed a sick Kasane Teto wincing under a blanket. Her body tensed. She saw a wet cloth on her friend's forehead. *Nothing is working.* Her eyes widened the minute Teto turned to her and smiled. She tilted her head to one side.

''I suffered for a few days,'' Teto said. She continued to smile. ''I won't suffer after my life ends.'' 

Momo refused to imagine one empty area where Teto usually stood by her side. Tears began to form in her eyes. A few tears ran down her face. Momo sobbed for a few seconds. She watched as Teto winced again. Additional tears streamed down Momo's face. 

''Please smile,'' Teto said. She watched as Momo blinked twice. ''One smile. My final view.'' Teto viewed one corner of Momo's mouth turning up. A sad smile.

*I'm a happy friend* Momo thought. She gasped as soon as Teto closed her eyes and never opened them another time. 

Momo eventually stood near Teto's grave. She focused on the grave marker. A painful reminder of Teto's demise. Tears appeared in Momo's eyes and ran down her face. She began to sob. She refused to smile.

Teto was buried just like Momo's smile.

 

THE END


End file.
